I'm Gonna Be The Fleet Admiral!
by Nightingale-Wolf
Summary: Years after Shanks left, Luffy chose to become a marine, after being tortured at the hands of Bluejam- 'I don't want to be a pirate, if pirates are cruel like this! Luffy becomes a Marine following Garp's guidance, now Luffy sets of on recruitment mission. (Sorry for poor Summary, read inside to find out (I promise it gets better in Ch3!)
1. Chapter 1

Luffy blinked as he looked around the cabin he had wound up in. He caught sight of Coby staring at the two pirates on the floor.

"Eh?" He asked questioningly. "Why're they on the floor?"

"B-because you hit them!" Coby yelled.

"Eh? When did I do that?" Luffy asked scratching his scar.

"When you bust out of that barrel!" Coby yelled. "You have to run! They're friends will be here soon!"

"Eh why?" Luffy asked. "I'm hungry."

And with that he headed towards the kitchen supply cupboard, much to Coby's dismay. As Coby panicked Luffy tucked into the pirate crew's supplies.

"Wahh What do we do, what do we do?!"

"Hey, Pinky- why are you on this ship if you these guys aren't your friends." Luffy asked, biting into a tomato.

"Eh, well I was going to go fishing, so I got into a fishing boat, but it turned out was a boat going to a pirate ship and then I ended up being forced to slave away so they wouldn't kill me." Coby explained.

"You're an idiot." Luffy exclaimed. Coby couldn't help but feel insulted.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"You can run away."Luffy pointed out.

"I-impossible! If Alvida-sama found out- She'd kill me!" Coby stuttered.

"Oh so your a coward." Luffy beamed, somehow thinking this was helpful. "I don't like you."

This brought Coby to a sniviling state.

"Who are you?!" Coby suddenly demanded.

"Eh, me?" Luffy asked, picking his nose. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the next Fleet Admiral!"

"Eh... Eh!" Coby screamed. "F-f-fleet A-a-admiral?!"

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"Seriously?" Coby questioned further.

"Seriously." Luffy confirmed.

"That means Luffy-san is a marine?" Coby followed. (Man this was going to get repetative).

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "I was trying to get to the nearest base."

"You're marine crew?" Coby nodded.

"Don't have any yet." Luffy stated. "Looking for new recruits."

"The fleet admiral is someone who does everything in his power to protect the weak." Coby asked further. "Meaning your going to fight hundreds of pirates and stop them finding one piece?!"

"Exactly."Luffy nodded.

"Not exactly! Every pirate in existence is after one piece!" Coby snapped.

"Impossible!" Coby yelled. Luffy responded by hitting him on the head.

"Oi you brats!" A pirate said appearing in the doorway.

"Wahh! We're gonna die."

"Gumu Gomu no pistol!" Luffy yelled hammering the pirate in the face with his fist. "Come on!"

Luffy then grabbed Coby and ran through the ship up to the deck. A huge fight broke out, with Luffy defeating everyone except Alvida.

"Coby, be a good boy and tell me how beautiful I am, and I might forgive you." Alvida snapped.

"You're number one-" Coby stopped dead.

"Number one what?" Alvida prompted.

"Nu-Nu-Number one stinking ugly hag!" He shrieked.

Everyone stopped dead in horror. Luffy burst out laughing and Alvida went to hit Coby with her club. Luffy stepped in the way taking the blow.

It crushed down and then bounced up, sending Alvida off balance. Luffy stretched his arm back and then sent it flying into Alvida, sending her flying backwards and far out to sea.

"M-marines!" Someone yelled out.

"Yes! Come on there must be a base around here somewhere!" Luffy yelled. "Come on, lets take a lifeboat and look out for one!"

"Wh-why don't we get a lift?!" Coby asked.

"From a pirate ship? Nah, I'll be rounded up with them and then I'd have to get baled out by the Vice Admiral." Luffy shrugged.

"Ah, ah right lets g-" Before Coby could finish Luffy had grabbed him and dragged him into a life boat, sending them flying down to smash into the ocean.

Coby's last thoughts consisted of prayers for his survival and 'this guy is insane!'.


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping Alvida's boat had seemed like a dream come true for Coby- That was until he realized he was stuck on a smaller boat, with an even crazier man than before.

"Neh Coby?" Luffy asked.

"Y-yeah?" Coby was too scared to question the insane man.

"What did you want to do? Before you wound up on Alvida's ship." The question surprised Coby.

"I-I wanted to become a marine, like you." Coby admitted.

Somehow Coby felt like he was going to regret his choice of words, Luffy was clearly no ordinary marine.

"Eh? Really?" Luffy sat up surprised. Coby nodded.

"Mmhmm, I want to be big and strong and be able to protect everyone who needs help." Coby's enthusiastic nodding continued at a super-human rate.

"Well I guess I could pull a few favors. That Vice admiral I mentioned, is looking for a couple of chore boys. After that if he thinks you have potential, he might make you Petty officer." Luffy shrugged. "He's the one that trained me!"

"Eh?! Really?" Coby asked.

"Yeah sure. I mean that's why I'm here, Recruitment mission. Mainly for _my_ crew but I think the vice admiral is more capable of training you." Luffy admitted, rubbing the side of his head, before changing the subject entirely. "Is that land?"

"Land! Yes its land!" Coby jumped up and down.

"Sit down! I can't swim I'm a devil fruit user!" Luffy yelled, suddenly his concern and sensability taking over. Coby was surprised he had _any _sense what so ever, as he hadn't seen Luffy act seriously about anything, however the fear of capsizing shocked it into him.

"Devil fruit?" Coby asked, sitting down cautiously, reconizing the term and also it's reputation for being destructive and abrasive.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. The gum gum fruit."

"Gum gum fruit?" Coby asked confused.

"I'm a rubberman- Made of rubber." Luffy said, and to prove his point he stretched his cheek out to the side.

"Woah!" Coby grinned impressed.

Apparenly all seriousness forgotten by both the Marine and the marine hopeful.

"Hang on, I'm going to get us to port." Luffy grinned with a spontaneous idea.. "Gomu Gomu no -rocket!"

It was unfortunate for the younger marine hopeful, that when Luffy got an idea, it was usually reckless, life threatening and almost assured to land them into trouble.

Luffy's arm stretched all the way over to the distant island, apparently grabbing onto something, and then grabbed the boat. The boat rocket launched, much to Coby's dismay, all the way to land, crashing into the port.

"You're the devil." Coby said shakily standing to his feet, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Nope, just a devil user." Luffy grinned, fixing his straw hat, and stepping onto land.

"We're here, we made it! The marine base's town!" Luffy yelled out, before marching through town, Coby following at his heels.

"Heh? Luffy-say! Where are we going?" Coby asked as Luffy stormed through.

"You wanna enroll with the Marine's eh? We're going to the base to getcha enrolled." Luffy stated.

Sometimes, for Coby, it was like Luffy had two different personalities: the reckless bumbling idiot who burst out of a barrel, and the wise trained Marine who took on Alvida.

"B-but I'm not ready!" Coby spluttered out. "And anyway, I heard Captain Morgan is in charge of this base."

At the mention of the captain the whole towns people froze in fear. Luffy quickly dismissed it and laughed aloud.

"Th-that was strange!" Coby stated. "Why are the afraid of Captain Morgan- He's a marine. This really worries me. . I also heard the pirate hunter, demon swordsman Roanoa Zoro has been arrested here."

The town's people also froze at that name.

Luffy laughed again. "Maybe they act this way for fun."

"Stop being ridiculous!" Coby yelled. "I understand there fear of Roanoa... but Captain Morgan? This is strange."

Unbeknown to Coby, that was exactly what Luffy was wondering as well.

The duo arrived at the big marine gates. Coby looked in awe whilst Luffy beamed his goofy grin.

"Yosh we're here!" Luffy said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm f-finally here." Coby cried out.

"Right now to get in." Luffy muttered approaching the wall. He climbed up, much to the oblivion of his companion.

Finally noticing the actions of his friend, Coby was suddenly struck with concern.

"O-oi! What're you doing?!" Coby spluttered. Luffy looked down to the wannabe marine.

"I wanna know where this demonic beast is." Luffy said pointedly.

"He wouldn't be out there Luffy-san." Coby stated. "Why do you even want to see him?"

Luffy frowned. An action Coby noticed he only ever did when he was denied his fun.

"I wanna know if he's a bad person." Luffy shrugged.

"OF COURSE HE IS! THAT'S WHY HE WAS ARRESTED!" Coby yelled.

"Oi! Keep it down would ya?!" A voice from the other side of the wall yelled.

Luffy's head snapped over to the direction of the voice. Quickly he scrambled up the tall wall to see over it, Coby attempted to climb after him.

"Neh, Coby, is _that_ the swords guy?" Luffy asked pointing,

Coby frowned.

"Of course no-" Coby stopped dead as, on his sixth attempt to reach luffy, he finally managed to look over the wall.

"Th-that _is _Roanoa Zoro! The demon swordsman." Coby whisper yelled, almost falling back down in his shock and stupor.. "Why is he outside? Where are the guards?!"

The sight both Coby and Luffy witnessed, was a single man, bound to a post in the middle of a military base compound's courtyard. The man was dressing in a green bandana, green pants and a white shirt. His hands bound to a horizontal post in a way that made them bend around the wood.

"Oi, you two." The tied man called out. "You're an eyesore. Get lost."

This was enough for Coby, who began spluttering and shaking in fear.

"Hey, if you wanna be a Marine Coby, you're going to have to stop shaking in your boots like a scardy cat." Luffy stated bluntly, much to the shock and dismay of Coby.

As soon as Luffy had said this, he jumped over the fence, causing Coby to look on in horror.

"What are you doing?! This is trespassing!" He hissed, only to receive an obnoxious laugh in return.

"How is it trespassing- I'm a marine, in a marine base." Luffy called over. "Come join me, you'll be fine."

"Without your uniform!" Coby hissed back, over the wall. "If we're caught we'll be shot on sight!"

Luffy however ignored this and plowed on, walking forward towards the bound Pirate hunter.

"Neh, Demon-san, are you a bad person?" Luffy's question came out of the blue.

"EHHHH?!" Both Coby and Zoro's faces were a picture of both shock of surprise.

"Of course he is! He's here isn't he!" Coby yelled over the fence.

"_Shhhh!"_ A voice hissed.

As soon as this sound was made, a small ladder appeared besides Coby and a small little girl climbed up, jumping over and joining Luffy on the other side.

"Of course he isn't! He saved me from the evil doggy." The girls said bluntly

"Evil... _dog_?" Coby murmured frozen.

"Oi greeny. What _did'ja_ ya do?" Luffy asked hands on his waist band and leaned into the swordsman's face.

"Don't speak to Mr. Swordsman like that!" The little girl snapped.

"Eh?" Luffy blinked. "Mr Swordsman? I don't see any swords around."

And to emphasis his point, Luffy put his hand above his eyes and scanned the otherwise empty courtyard.

"Tch, don't mock me." The green haired man, Roroanoa Zoro tutted.

"He's not mocking, he really is that dumb." Coby deadpanned, now decidedly brave enough to sit atop of the fence.

Zoro blinked. Coby nodded and spoke a single clear word. "_Really._"

"Mr. Three Swords… I have something for you." The little girl, who both Zoro and Coby had briefly forgotten about.

As the child spoke, she dug out a small tied handkerchief. Quickly untying the small cloth she revealed two onigiri balls.

"I made them myself. I spent all night working on them… so please try one Mr. Swordsman-san."

"You're going to be killed shorty, go away." The green bandana wearing man said.

"You haven't eaten anything though." The girl reasoned, before pushed her onigiri out. "Here, it's my first time making them, but I made them with all my heart."

This made him pause and look at the child.

"Go away. I'm not hungry." The 'demon' sighed, "You're an eyesore, get out of here."

This caught Luffy's attention. If the girl was right, and this man _hadn't_ eaten in weeks… Surely he'd be mad to turn down food.

"B-but." The girl pouted.

"I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" The man interrupted.

Luffy almost snorted in amusement. If this man was doing what he thought, then everything he was doing was to _prevent _the girl getting hurt. But still, the question of why this man was tied here, and hadn't eaten for weeks still buzzed in his mind. And why were the towns folk so afraid of the Marines. Sure Captain Morgan had a bit of a rough reputation, but surely that didn't warrant outright fear for the people he'd pledged to protect.

At this moment, a group of figures approached the gate. Luffy noticed this, and only had time to hide behind an abandoned crate. Quickly he regretted not grabbing the girl, however trying anything now would be foolish. Coby had had enough sense to duck down from the wall, and hide, only peaking out over the top.

"You shouldn't be bullying little kids." A rather annoying voice taunted.

It took all of Luffy's restraint not to hit the pompous kid who was the voices owner. A blonde man, in a purple suit, with mushroom shaped hair strutted forward.

"You've got more fight in you than I expected Roroanoa Zoro." He boasted.

'There's another weirdo coming.' Luffy thought bitterly, at the same time Coby thought, 'Thank goodness, they must be the marines. The girl will be safe now.'

Coby's thought and relief however, came to an abrupt stop when the blonde brat snatched an onigiri from the child.

"Oi, those onigiri look _great_." He cooed, before taking a bite…. And promptly spitting it out.

"Gross! Those onigiri are covered in sugar!" He squealed, waving his fist at the girl. "Onigiri should be made with salt! Salt!"

The girls lip wavered. "But… I thought they would taste better with sweet."

The blonde man promptly slapped the onigiri out of the girls hand, and began stomping on it.

"S-stop, stop!" The girl cried out.

'Wh-what a terrible thing to do.' Coby thought, suddenly coming to the realization, not all marines were good.

"I-I worked so hard on them." The girl sobbed.

Then the blonde looked up in disgust.

"Haven't you read the new poster? 'Anyone who attempts to aid criminals will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan' " The brat said, brandishing a copy of the poster.

The little girl shook in horror and fear. Whimpering and looking at the floor.

"Hehe, even a little brat knows to fear my daddy." The blonde snorted.

Luffy blinked in shock. 'Daddy? This brat is the son of a Marine?' Coby having a similar thought, only more polite.

"Oi, toss the brat outside." The blonde ordered one of the marines.

The marine looked troubled, tied between his duty to obey orders, and duty to protect citizens.

"Wh-what?" The marine was baffled and was even more so when the mushroom grabbed his Escott and shoved his face into his own.

"I'm ordering you to toss her over the wall- so unless your hard of hearing, I expect you to do it-" And then the brat smirked and added. "Unless you want me to tell my daddy."

The marine shook, before scooping up the girl and muttering something neither Luffy nor Coby could make out, before tossing her over the wall. Coby who was fortunately, exactly in the direction the girl was thrown over. Immediately Coby leapt and grabbed the girl before she hit the floor.

"Hey are you alright?!" Coby asked the girl, who nodded in response.

"Th-thank you." She muttered.

Whilst Coby dealt with the girl, Luffy remained silent behind the crate, it taking all his self-restraint not to hit the mushroom.

"You son of a bitch." Zoro growled under his breathe.

Only the blonde man only laughed at Zoro's rage.

"You sure are stubborn to have survived this long." He cooed.

"Yeah. I'll make it through the whole month." Zoro tutted with a grin.

'A whole month? Why a whole month?' Luffy thought, utterly confused.

"Well enjoy it while you can." The mushroom called back, before walking away.

"Only ten days left." Zoro snapped to the back of the laughing Mushroom.

"If you live that long." He retorted.

The Mushroom and marine's figures began to fade as they got further and further away.

As the Marine's left Coby ensured the girl was okay.

"How could he do such a thing?" He muttered, before realizing Luffy was still in the compound.

"They say you're a bad person." Luffy stated, now standing in front of the retrained swordsman.

"You're still here?" Zoro seemed surprised.

"They left you out here to be publically humiliated." Luffy stated the obvious. "Are you actually strong?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro snapped.

"I would have escaped in less than three days." Luffy boasted.

"I've got more willpower than you do." Zoro retorted with a grin. "I'm going to survive this. Don't you forget it!"

Luffy frowned, and then shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself."

"Hey wait!" Zoro called out and then looked at the crushed onigiri. "Can you bring me that."

"You're going to eat this?" Luffy asked in surprise, skeptically picking up the rice. "It's all dirty."

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled his demand, opening his mouth.

Luffy blinked, before shrugging again, and tossing the crushed rice into the open mouth. He choked as he swallowed.

"I told you." Luffy stated.

Zoro's next comment, however stunned the smug Luffy.

"It was delicious."


End file.
